Catch Me a Catch
by CalmingWater1098
Summary: The Counsel wants Zuko to get married. He must pick on of the 4 girls Iroh gets for him. Zuko told his uncle to get girls that would not want to marry him. Iroh of course has a different plan. ZUTARA, TAANG, SUKKA, JIT or JINJET.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, including any of the characters from the series. Nor do I own the song "Matchmaker" from Fiddler on the Roof.

**Catch Me a Catch**

****

CHAPTER ONE

_Well, somebody has to arrange the matches,  
Young people can't decide these things themselves._

"You want me to have a what?" Fire Lord Zuko asked, staring at the Fire Nation Council in disbelief and shock.

"A Courting Ceremony," explained Council Member Zang. "That is when you court a few ladies during a period of one month and then choose the best-"

"I _know_ what a Courting Ceremony is. What I want to know is why you insist I have one?" Zuko demanded.

"You are twenty years old, Fire Lord Zuko, turning twenty-one in a matter of weeks; that it a perfect age to wed and start producing heirs," explained Council Member Yanlo, the other Council Members nodding in agreement.

Zuko narrowed his eyes and turned his head to the right to look at his uncle Iroh, hoping to find some support; only, to his dismay, his uncle was too busy trying to hide his chuckles to offer anything at the moment. The young Fire Lord let out a sigh and rubbed his temples. How to get out of this mess?

"As your guardian and mentor," Zang explained, "it is your uncle's duty to accommodate you with potential brides."

Zuko dropped his hands and stared at Iroh once again. "My uncle?" It was bad enough the Council wanted him to wed, but now he must court women his _uncle_ chose? Was this late revenge for helping the Avatar defeat his father, former Fire Lord Ozai; and ending the century long war? These men were so cynical. Zuko's eyebrows shot up when a thought suddenly occurred to him. Cynical? Conniving? He could be those adjective too; and he knew _just _how to cynically connive his way out of this ridiculous situation. "Yes, my uncle."

This time it was Iroh's turn to raise his grey eyebrows. "You're not traumatized by the thought?"

"No uncle," Zuko said, donning a smile…or rather smirk, actually. "No, I trust you completely."

Iroh looked down at the table and stared at the cup of tea sitting in front of Zuko, he then turned his gaze to the Council. "What did you put in his tea?"

The Fire Nation Council stared at the two firebenders in confusion before shrugging their shoulder. As long as the Fire Lord agreed, they had no worries about anything else.

"Have you gone bonkers Zuko?" Iroh asked his nephew when they were alone in the Fire Lord's chambers later that night.

"Of course not, uncle," stated Zuko as he took the gold Fire Lord crown off his head and set it in the crown's golden cushioned case. "I'm just cynical and conniving."

"…I wonder what was in that tea," Iroh said, rubbing his chin while pondering.

"Uncle, I agreed because you are the one who will be choosing the girls," Zuko explained. "And though, admittedly, the thought did scare me, I have come up with a plan that changes everything."

"You have?" Iroh asked while he sat down on one of the red cushions set on the floor.

"Yes! You will choose four girls who will most defiantly be at the Councils disapproval and/or someone who would most certainly refuse to marry me!"

"That will never work," Iroh said, "pshing" at the idea.

"Uncle, you are the great General Iroh; the Dragon of the West; I know if anyone could pull this off, it's you."

Iroh rubbed his grey beard appreciatively, thoughts swarming in his head. A fire ball appeared over his head when he came up with an idea. Though Zuko believed himself to be cynical and conniving; Iroh was cynical, conniving, and a mastermind. "Alright Lord Zuko," Iroh said, giving his nephew a large smile. "I have the perfect girls in mind. All of them would practically hurl at the thought of being married to you."

"Well…that was fast…" Zuko thought, not sure how he should feel about his uncle being able to come up with four girls who despised him so easily. Oh well.

"To make it even better, to appeal to the Council's taste, you know, to make it look like we're actually trying, each is from a different of the three Nations. Well…two from the Earth Kingdom, but that's so large its okay. Also, they're from prosperous high ranking families!"

"…and they all despise me?"

"No; they just don't want to marry you!"

Zuko shrugged and started to take of his heavy robes. "Perfect."

* * *

_She might bring someone wonderful----_

Throughout all his adventured Iroh had never been to a circus. Not once. He found it exciting to see all the bright colored tents, strange animals and people, the children running around laughing, with no care in the world. It was a lovely sight to behold; one he never was able to see during the war.

He was not surprised that the young fire nation girl he had come to visit chose the circus; it fight her personality perfectly; cheerful, wild, exciting, and active. The circus was no place for a girl who would want to be tied down to the Fire Lord.

"General Iroh?" A cheery voice called from the mist of the crowd. Iroh watched in amusement as the agile girl flipped over the a few heads and landed in front of him in a low bow, a light applause coming from those who had witnessed the scene. "Hiya! Why are you here?"

"Hello Ty Lee," Iroh said, bowing slightly in return, though it was not needed or expected of him. He was a very polite man. "I was wondering if I could speak with you about an important matter."

"Oh sure, my last show of the day just ended. Follow me!" Iroh followed the energetic girl, who was weaving and flipping her way through the crowd. Iroh admired the spectacular sights as they made their way to her tend. The bearded lady winked at him, the man with the greasy ponytail gave him a wave as he swallowed a sword, and a man walking on his hands while a Poodle Monkey held a leash around his neck barked at him.

Iroh ducked under the pink flap that Ty Lee held for him and walked into her personal tent. It was full of pink furniture, as expected, except for a green and gold jewelry box that sat atop a pink wooden chest.

"My mother gave that too me on my sixth birthday," Ty Lee stated having caught Iroh staring at it. Her normally bright eyes dulled with sadness. "Even though she was from the Earth Kingdom, she stilled loved my father very much and his affections for her were twice as much. I killed him when she died…"

"Her death was a big reason for your decision in joining the circus, was it not?" Iroh inquired.

Ty Lee nodded. "She took me to the circus whenever she could; she said she loved the rush it gave her." She smiled at the memories, before shaking her thoughts and turning back to Iroh. "So what can I do for you?"

Iroh took a seat in one of the pink chairs. "I have come to ask you a favor on behalf of the Fire Lord."

"Fire Lord Zuko? What does he want with me?"

"It's more like…what he _doesn't_ want," Iroh explained.

"Okay; what doesn't he want with me?" Ty Lee asked.

"He doesn't want to marry you."

"…huh?"

"You see," Iroh said. "The Council wants Zuko to have a Courting Ceremony. Of course Zuko doesn't want to get married so he has asked me to gather girls who would most defiantly not want to marry him."

Ty Lee let out a giggle. "I suppose I would be apart of that group. Lord Zuko actually thinks this plan will work?"

Iroh chuckled. "You know Zuko; as stubborn as his father. The young man actually believes that things will go exactly has he plans."

"And you're not about to let that happen are you?" Ty Lee gave the old man a playful nudge in the shoulder.

Iroh winked. "So may I tell the Fire Lord that you shall be attending the Courting Ceremony?"

Ty Lee smirked. "I think I can take some time off."

* * *

_Someone interesting----_

"I'm really sorry you had to travel all the way to Ba Sing Sa," Suki said while taking a sip of her tea. "I would help you if I could, but I'm already engaged to Sokka and we're getting married in a month; me doing this courting thing will seem a little suspicious."

Iroh sighed, letting the smell of jasmine tea relieve him of his disappointment. "That's alright. I'll try to find someone else."

"Could you not just have three girls?" Suki asked.

"Oh no, I've already promised the Counsel four girls," Iroh explained. "Don't you worry, I'll find someone else."

Suki gave a small smile. "All this to stay single? Lord Zuko must be desperate."

Iroh chuckled. "Well you know the boy; he never does anything half way."

Suki laughed. "So who are the other girls you're recruiting?"

Iroh shrugged. "Oh you know, Miss. Bei Fong, someone other than you, Ty Lee, and um, well, Katara."

Suki choked on her tea. "Katara?! Katara of the South Pole? The soon to be my sister-in-law Katara?"

"…Yes."

Suki sighed and rubbed her temples. "Not to mention Toph and Ty Lee…you really want to torture this boy, don't you?"

"It's an added bonus," Iroh admitted. "Ever since the war ended and we stopped traveling, there's been nothing but boring meetings."

Before Suki could say anything else a loud shout echoed throughout the Tea House and a young woman stood from her seat and splashed a boy in his face with her tea.

"You are so infuriating!" The girl shouted, her green eyes smoldering.

The boy stood up angrily, slamming his hands onto the table. "You are the most stubborn woman I've ever had the misfortune of meeting!"

"Right back at you!" The girl, Jin, shouted before storming out of the shop.

"…I miss Sokka," Suki mumbled, turning her face from the scene. The boy rubbed his face with his hands and sat back down in his seat, a frustrated from on his face.

Iroh stroked his chin in contemplation. He knew that girl and he mentally fire-balled himself for not thinking of her in the first place. He stood up and bowed his head at Suki. "If you'll excuse me."

Suki smirked. "It was nice seeing you again, general Iroh."

Iroh quickly walked out of the shop, well after finishing his tea and once gulp, and followed the girl down the street. He almost lost her in the crowd of bustling buyers. Two young girls cut him off while squealing about a gold belt they though would math perfectly with a green silk ensemble. "Excuse me, Miss!" Iroh called, figuring it would be better to talk to the girl before he actually did lose her.

The girl turned around, putting her hands on her hips and frowning. "What? You've been following me for the last three blo-… Mushi? I mean, general Iroh."

"Hello Jin," Iroh said, giving the girl a big smile. "It's been awhile."

Jin crossed her arms, trying to make herself look formidable, but her bright smile betrayed her "evil" aura. "Are you here alone or is Lee, I mean, Lord Zuko here as well?"

"Lord Zuko is not with me, but he is the reason I am here," Iroh stated. He gave her a toothy grin. "Do you still think Lord Zuko us the most disgusting, loathsome, backstabbing piece of swamp scum to ever walk the four nations?"

"Of course," Jin asked somberly.

"Perfect! How would you like to be on of his fiancé's?"

"…Excuse me?" Jin looked at him in shock, not quite certain if she had heard the old man right.

"Well, not _really_ his fiancé. More like a participant in his Courting Ceremony."

"General Iroh… Why in the world would I want to be anywhere near that backstabbing, smoke mouth?" Jin asked, thinking Iroh had finally lost his mind…well, more of it anyway.

"Well," began Iroh. "He doesn't really want to get married, so he's asked me to get girls who would rather kiss a Komodo Rhino than marry him."

"You asked the right girl," Jin mumbled. "So if I did this, I would be _helping_ Zuko."

"…Well…yes…" There was a hitch in his plan.

"Well I'm going to go look for a Komodo Rhino," Jin said, turning away from him.

"Wait!" Iroh called, the wheels turning in his head. Think, think! Ah! The boy in the shop! Things _did not_ work so well with him. Jin was a girl of pride, she would want revenge for whatever had happened; a faced full of tea will not be able to sate her for long! "That boy in the tea shop; what did he do?"

Jin stopped in mid-step, her shoulders stiffening. "The little worm is leaving for five months," he growled.

Iroh nodded. "And he broke up with you to keep his options free, am I right? Boys are such Hog Monkey's."

Jin looked at him weirdly. "He didn't break up with me."

Iroh did a double take. "He didn't? Than why are you so mad?"

"Because he's leaving in one hour! He's known for two weeks he had to leave and he put off telling me!" She hissed under her breath, "the little Possum Chicken."

Iroh stared for a moment and then shrugged. "Well…if you're free for five months, why not join the Courting Ceremony. You know the saying "keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer", and Zuko is your biggest enemy."

Jin smirked. "Nice try general Iroh." She bit her lip in contemplation. "Doing this _would _really tick him off?"

"Who? Zuko or your tea shop boy?"

"Oh, both," Jin said. "Which is what makes it so sweet… Alright general Iroh; I'll do it."

Iroh smiled. Zuko was going to _love _his choice!

* * *

_And well off----_

Iroh knew that the next young lady might be a lot harder to persuade than Ty Lee. She was, after all, the very epitome of freedom and trouble. Though she comes from the most influential family in the Earth Kingdom and everyone knows that her family has been pushing her to get married; she has somehow sent every single suitor screaming the other way.

Iroh stared at the large, green marbled statue of Avatar Kyoshi that stood in the middle of the entrance way of the luxurious Bei Fong estate.

The servant tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. "The Bei Fong's will see you now,"

Iroh followed the man through the many halls of the main house until they came to the meeting room where Lao Bei Fong and his wife sat on their pedestals and their sixteen year old daughter Toph was kneeling beside them on a green and gold cushion.

"General Iroh," Lao Bei Fong said, a big smile donning his face. "It is an honor to welcome you to our home."

"Thank you," Iroh said, bowing his head. "I am honored to be here."

"What do we owe this visit to?" Mrs. Bei Fong asked.

"The Fire Lord would be very…well, honored, if your daughter would agree to participate in his Courting Ceremony."

"What?!" came the loud, high pitched screech of Toph Bei Fong.

"Toph!" came the horrified gasp of Lao and his wife. Iroh chuckled.

"I don't want to marry Hothead!" exclaimed the young girl. "He's pigheaded and I swear he has a big flame stuffed up his-"

"_Toooph,_" Mrs. Bei Fong hissed warningly.

"Would it be alright if I spoke with Miss. Toph alone?" Iroh asked, knowing the only way he could get her to go along with his plan was to speak with her without her parents near by.

"Yes, yes, of course," Lao said, nodding to a servant. "Lead General Iroh and my daughter to the garden."

"That won't be necessary father," Toph said, standing up. "I can get us there."

"But Toph-" Before he could finish Toph was at Iroh's said and pulling him out of the room toward the garden full of flowers, rocks, and a bridge going over a large pond full of Koi fish.

"Okay you old fart," Toph said, crossing her arms over her chest. "What's going on here? You know more than anyone I would rather stand on fifty miles of ice than marry Lord Hothead."

"I like your hair like that Miss. Toph," Iroh stated, staring at the midnight silk that lay atop the girls head in curls and flowers. "I don't believe I've seen you look so lovely since the Summer Solstice feast last year."

"Talk or die fatty." Toph took her bending position.

Iroh laughed deeply. "The Counsel wants Lord Zuko to have a Courting Ceremony. My nephew came up with a plan to make the Counsel happy and stay a bachelor."

"Hothead has a plan? That's a failure waiting to happen."

"Exactly; so I have my own little plan, which Lord Zuko doesn't know about."

Toph smirked. "You're going to get Suqarqueen in this courting thing aren't you?"

Iroh raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think that?"

"Because the sexual tension between those two while we traveled together was so strong I tried _not_ to see the vibrations."

"So, do you want to help me?"

Toph thought for a moment, rubbing her chin in contemplation. "I suppose. I mean, I've been stuck in this prison for three months; since Twinkletoes went to the South Pole for summer."

"Why did you not just go with the boy?" Iroh raised an eyebrow.

Toph scoffed, as if the answer was obvious. "Toph equals vibrations. South Pole equals Ice. Toph plus South Pole equals no seeing!"

"…Right…"

"But, I'm willing to go with you. You're going to get Sweetness, right?"

Iroh looked surprised. "Well, yes; but I thought you wouldn't be able to see."

Toph smirked. "I would like to see the others before I go meet my maybe future husband."

Iroh soon felt a smirk gracing his own face. "You're an evil little earthbender, aren't you?"

* * *

_And important---_

The Dragon of the West watched in amusement as the pretty blind earthbender worked her way down the metal ramp and onto the ice of the South Pole.

"Shoes feel weird!" she grumbled as she slowly slid herself down.

"Toph?!" came a loud, shocked voice behind Iroh. The former general turned and saw the now older, more mature Sokka running towards them. "I didn't think I'd ever see you this far south!"

"Shut up Meathead," Toph snapped when she finally reached ground. She grabbed onto Iroh sleeve and he led them forward. "Are Suqarqueen and Twinkletoes here?"

"Toph it's the South Pole; there's no where else for them to go," Sokka smirked. Okay, he was only a little more mature; at least personality wise.

"I know that!" Toph growled. "I just-"

"Toph! General Iroh!" Katara and Aang came running...actually sliding since they were on the Otter Penguins. Aang gracefully airbended himself off the penguin and landed next to Toph. "You said you would never set foot on this icy tundra of death!"

"I changed my mind," Toph said, smirking. "I came for Sweetness."

"Me?" Katara said, climbing off her own penguin.

"Uh well…yes…" Iroh said. "I would like to speak with you of a matter with great importance."

"Maybe it will be better to speak inside," said Hakoda coming up behind Iroh and placing a friendly hand on the older man's shoulder.

"Marvelous idea, Chief Hakoda," Iroh said, smiling widely. "The South Pole has grown since the last time I was here." It was true. The South Pole has become more like its sister tribe in the North. It had taller buildings, more room and housing, even some canals for traveling.

"It was bound to happen with all the northerners coming down," Sokka said. "They didn't feel like adapting to a harsher life."

They finally walked into the Chief family's now much larger hut and sat around a table.

"So what can we help you with general Iroh?" Hakoda asked.

"Well…it's more like what Katara can do for me." Iroh answered.

"Me?" Katara asked for the second time.

"Yes…and it's more like what she can do for Fire Lord Zuko."

"What does Lord Have a Fire-Ball Stuck Up My Butt want?" Sokka asked irritably.

"Four possible brides," Toph said before Iroh, smirking.

Four pairs of eyebrows shot up in confusion…and then after Sokka fell out of his chair, Aang sneezed and shot across the room, Toph perfected her evil smirk even more and Katara's jaw almost dropped to the floor.

"W-What?" Katara gasped.

"The Counsel wants Zuko to get married so they told him to have a Courting Ceremony; where four girls stay at the palace for a month and at the end of the month he chooses a bride; as long as she wishes for the marriage as well, of course."

"What does that have to do with my precious little sister?!" Sokka exclaimed, climbing back into his seat. Aang "flew" back into his as well.

"Lord Zuko asked me to gather girls who would _not_ want to marry him, and of course Katara came to mind," Iroh said.

"Who are the other three girls?" Aang asked, suddenly not too thrilled with Toph's surprise trip.

"Ty Lee, Jin Ko of Ba Sing Sa, and Miss. Toph," Iroh answered robotically.

"Toph?!" everyone shouted, except for Toph and Iroh of course, and stared at said girl in shock.

"What?" asked Toph while picking at her nail. "I'm an eligible young lady."

"Yeah but…you're Toph!" said Sokka. "If you ever got married I thought it would be to a boulder or Aa-" a gush of wind knocked him off his seat again.

"It's like I said," Iroh continued. "You won't have to marry him; this is just to make the Counsel happy."

"So what your saying is, you want to _use_ my daughter to make a Counsel of a nation that tried to take over the world happy?" Hakoda asked, rubbing his chin.

"That about sums it up," Iroh said, nodding.

Everyone stared at Katara who had yet to say a word. She bit her lip and ran a hand through her dark hair. "Well…I suppose…I mean, I 'm not actually going to marry him, right?"

"Whatever floats your boat Sweetness," Toph said, nodding her head.

"You probably wont have to deal with the Counsel that much," Iroh said in encouragement. "Miss. Toph will most likely be their favorite; being from such a powerful family. Ty Lee will probably come second since she _is_ Fire Nation…of course she did run away to join the circus…again…"

Katara sighed and stood from her seat. "All right, I'll do it."

"You will?" Hakoda asked in amusement.

"Big surprise," mumbled Toph.

Aang was staring at Katara in bewilderment, then his gaze went to Toph and became ever more…well, bewildered.

"You'll what?!" exclaimed Sokka.

"This is great!" cried Iroh, smiling. Then his face became serious again. "Of course…you _are_ technically the princess of the Southern Water Tribe, which the Counsel might like…"

"I FORBID IT!"

"Was that…Sokka?" Pakku asked Kana from their boat a few miles away.

"Most likely," replied Kana, shrugging.

* * *

My first Avatar fic, I hope you like it. There will be no OC's in this story. I do not trust myself to bring one in. Also this isn't going to be one of those evil girl tries to sabatoage Katara's chance with Zuko; this is more of a romantic comedy than romantic angst/drama. Though, there will be craziness. Also, the couples in this story are going to be Zutara (of course), Taang, Suka, and Jit (Jin and Jet- xcgirl08's Book 3: Fire got me into that couple so yeah...and I like Jin and even though Nick says Jet is gone, in this story he is not. He is to cool and yummy to kill in my opinion; the guy needs a break!)

There will be more South Pole craziness in the next chapter and also some more Zuko, hopefully. Zuko will get to meet his bridal contestants by chapter 3!

I hope you like it! Drop a review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Catch Me a Catch**

CHAPTER TWO

_Matchmaker, Matchmaker,  
Make me a match,  
Find me a find,  
catch me a catch_

"I still don't get why you're doing this!" Aang exclaimed as he led Toph through the village.

"Don't you know, Twinkletoes?" Toph said innocently. "I fell madly in love with Zuko during our travels and this is my chance to finally have him."

Aang tripped over his own feet, bringing Toph with him. They both fell with an "oomph", Toph hitting the ice with Aang holding his hands out to keep him from completely crushing the girl when he fell on top of her. Aang stared wide-eyed at the earth bender below him, not knowing quite what to do. Though she was blind, Toph could just feel how close they were; Aang's breath hitting her softly on the face.

"Toph," he said softly, unsure.

To lighten the mood and to keep them both from embarrassing themselves, Toph did not use his real name like she longed too. "Twinkletoes," she replied. "I'm cold."

Aang's eyes widened. "Oh! R-Right!" He quickly air bended up, took Toph's hand and pulled her up gently. "S-Sorry."

"Are you cold too, Fancy Dancer? You're stuttering."

"Y-Yeah…cold…" said Aang while rubbing the back of his neck, blushing like crazy. "Come on, you're going to love penguin sledding!"

Toph sighed as he pulled her to where Sokka and Katara were waiting. "I don't know. I can hardly stand sliding on this ice, what makes you think sliding on an Otter Penguin will be any better?"

"…It's fun…?"

Toph let out a chuckle. "If I end up in the ocean I'm earth bending your fancy dancing self to the Spirit World!"

Aang smiled. "Don't worry; I won't let the big bad ocean get you."

Toph scowled. "You're lucky there's no earth here."

"Why do you think I said it?"

Before Toph could answer a loud, obnoxious, familiar voice called their names and both looked to see Sokka waving at them to hurry up. "Alright Toph," Sokka said when the two came over to him. "Who are you riding with?"

"She's going with m-"

"Katara," Toph said, interrupting Aang.

"Me?" Katara said; it was becoming her favorite word. "Toph I don't think I'm good enough to ride with anyone."

"Yeah," agreed Sokka. "You two would probably end up in a glacier. You'd better go with me or Aang."

"No," said Toph, shaking her head. "I want to go with Katara."

"But Toph," Aang interjected.

"I'm going with Katara and that is **that**." Toph hissed through gritted teeth.

The three others nodded their heads in defeat and sighed. Once Toph made up her mind, it was next to impossible to change it. This trait will probably cause more trouble for the water tribe siblings, no doubt cause disaster for the Avatar, and most defiantly cause catastrophe for the young Fire Lord.

* * *

_Matchmaker, Matchmaker  
Look through your book,  
And make me a perfect match_

"Are you sure you should be traveling alone?" The ring master asked as Ty Lee walked out of her tent.

Ty Lee gave him a smile. "You know very well I can take care of myself."

The ring master sighed and nodded. "I just worry."

"Don't worry; I wont let any icky boys touch me," Ty Lee rolled her eyes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll miss you, old man."

He smiled and patted the young girl's head. "Just promise me you'll come back… and not married."

Ty Lee laughed and nodded. She made her way out of the Circus, giving it one last longing look before making her way down the road. She had to travel to the Ruins of Taku where Iroh would pick her up at the port on his way back to the Fire Nation from the South Pole. If she was able to grab a few rides on carriages and on an ostrich or two she estimated she would be at the ruins in three days or so.

After walking a few miles down the road, she finally heard the sound of wheels rolling on rocky road. Finally a ride! She turned around to see a young man about her age driving a cart with a single ostrich pulling it. She put on a big smile a waved.

"Hiya!" she said when the cart pulled up next to her. She finally got a good look of the boy driving and she must say, she gave her full approval. He had long brown hair pulled back, with a few strands in his face. His muscular body was covered by the normal gold, green, and brown clothing Earth Kingdom middle class men wore.

The man nodded and continued on his way. Ty Lee frowned and ran after him, keeping in step with the cart rather easily. "Where are you heading?" she asked.

"Makapu Village," was his reply.

Ty Lee brightened her smile and fluttered her eyelashes at him. "Would you mind giving me a ride? I'm on my way to the Ruins of Taku and-"

"It's too far out of my way." He made the ostrich speed up. Ty Lee frowned and went after them.

"Listen girly-man we can do this the hard way or you can be a gentlemen, what's it gonna be?"

The boy rolled his eyes. "Once again, it's too far out of my way."

Ty Lee grinned and spread her legs out, getting a more firm footing. "You asked for it."

She jumped up and flipped onto the cart. The boy was apparently an earth bender, since he suddenly bended a boulder from the side of the road toward Ty Lee, who flipped over the rock and landed on the drivers bench next to him. He dodged her first couple of jabs, she _was_ a little rusty, but she was finally able to hit him in the right places and he fell to the ground. Ty Lee stood over him smirking, her hands on her hips.

"Need a ride?" she asked, raising a brow. "Though, Makapu village _might_ be a little out of my way."

The boy could only scowl in reply. Ty Lee, being the nice young lady she is, lugged the boy onto the passenger seat and took hold of the reins. After about an hour of riding in silence (and a few more jabs whenever the boy tried to take over again) Ty Lee had enough and decided to strike up a conversation.

"So…" Ty Lee said, grinning at the boy. "My name is Ty Lee, what's yours?" The boy frowned. "Want me to hit you some more?"

"…Haru," the boy mumbled.

"That's a nice name. I'm from the Fire Nation, though I've been living in the Earth Kingdom for about four years with a traveling circus."

"A Fire Nation circus freak... Why does that _not_ surprise me?"

Ty Lee scowled. "Let me guess, you're one of those guys who completely and utterly despise the Fire Nation and refuses to forgive everyone and everything in it, right?"

"No; I completely and utterly despise girls who highjack my cart," Haru replied.

"…But aren't you glad that your highjacker is so adorable?" She flashed him s smile. "Plus one who is polite enough to take you along for the ride!"

"Do you usually highjack unsuspecting citizens? Or am I special?" Haru grumbled.

"You're special. Other boys are usually straight enough to stop and give a pretty girl a ride," Ty Lee explained.

Haru glared at her. "Are you calling me gay?"

"Of course not! So do you think this color pink works for me? I think I make's me look a little fat…"

Haru let out an irritated sigh but a small smile appeared on his lips. That is, until the cart it a bump, due to her poor driving, and he fell out of his seat and onto his face in dirt.

* * *

_Matchmaker, Matchmaker_

_I'll bring the veil,  
You bring the groom_,

Iroh loved the beauty of the South Pole. The ice and snow glittered like diamonds whenever the sun rose into the sky and glowed like a misty treasure whenever the moon took over the sky.

Iroh stretched his arms after stepping out into the cool air and took a deep breath. The poles were so different from the Fire Nation. Yes, his home land had its own beauty; but it was a much more intense beauty whereas the poles held a beauty that was more mystical.

The former general raised his eyes in question when he saw the young tribe warrior sitting under the clear sky, staring at the moon. Iroh silently walked up to him and sat down. "It is a very beautiful moon, is it not?"

"Yeah," Sokka said, turning his face away and rubbing his forehead. "I'm getting married to Suki in a month, you know."

Iroh nodded. "I know, she turned down my offer because of it."

"You asked _Suki_ too?" Sokka demanded, scandalized.

Iroh shrugged. "Well yeah, she wouldn't want to marry Zuko either."

Sokka shook his head and then looked at the moon again. "You remember, right?" Iroh nodded, which Sokka caught from the corner of his eye. "When I first met Suki I had liked her; she was strong, confident, and brave. When I met Yue…it was love. I knew it the moment I looked into her eyes." He let out a chuckle. "Before then I scoffed at the idea of love at first sight but, as always, I was proven wrong. I love Suki, I do but… at night, when the moon's out, I can't help but wonder what would have happened if I had…had been able to protect Yue…"

"Princess Yue did not need protecting," Iroh said, rubbing his chin and staring at the moon as well. "She knew her duty and gave her life for a cause she believed in. She knew the moon spirit needed to live and she did what she had to do. It's natural to wonder… She is still a very important aspect of your life; but I know that you love Suki more than anything and she feels the same way. I also know that Princess Yue is happy for you."

"How do you figure that?" Sokka asked.

"Princess Yue is the kind of person who wants the man she loves to be happy and I know that Suki makes you happy."

Sokka let out a sigh and smiled. "You know… for a crazy old loon you're very good at this advice thing."

"Thank you," Iroh said, smiling.

"You're also very good at coming up with ways to torture Zuko."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"The girls you said who were also competing; Toph's bad enough but I remember that Jin girl. She helped us with getting that Ba Sing Se revolt going; she also was able to tie Zuko to a boulder and send him down a steep hill into a lake, although I think it was the dress and bonnet she somehow forced on him that really got Zuko angry…"

"I think she'll be on her best behavior…at least in front of the council…" Iroh said, though looking doubtful himself. He shrugged his shoulder. "Ah well there's no lake near the palace…"

Sokka scoffed, stood up and stretched. "Just watch out for Katara for me… and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." Sokka let out a yelp when the snow he was standing on suddenly rose up, causing him to fall.

"You're the one who always end up doing stupid things, oh brother of mine," Katara growled, glowering at her older brother.

"Uh Katara," Toph said from a few feet behind them. "Blind girl who can't see left totally alone here!"

"Oh, sorry," Katara went over to her and grabbed her hand. She then turned back towards her brother. "Are you sure you're nineteen and not nine? How in the world can Suki want to marry an idiot like you?"

Sokka puffed his chest out in pride. "Hey, she turned down the Fire Lord for me."

Katara raised an eyebrow but then shook her head, deciding she didn't really want to know. She pulled Toph away from the two men and into the large hut, taking her to where the young girl will be staying for the night.

"So Katara," Toph said. She sat down on the cushioned bed. "Looking forward to seeing Fire Breath again?"

Katara raised an eyebrow at the question. She gently took the pins out of Toph's hair, letting the black mass fall down the young girls back and then walked over to the chest Toph brought with her and took out a blue night along with slippers and a robe. "What do you mean? I mean, sure I want to see him; we are friends and he did help us." She helped Toph out of her clothes and into her nightgown. Toph slipped her feet into the warm slippers and Katara wrapped the silk robe around her. "Plus I get to be away from Sokka; why wouldn't I be excited?"

Toph smirked. She lay down on the bed, leaving room for Katara to sit down, which she did. "Need a vacation, huh?"

Katara laughed. "Oh yeah. Don't get me wrong, I love the South Pole but…"

"After traveling and knowing what's out there, it's hard to stay in one place," Toph said in understanding.

"Exactly!"

"And having a handsome guy like Hothead around made it even better."

"Exact- what?" Katara looked down at Toph, who only smirked in reply. Suddenly there was a burst of wind and Aang flew into the room. "Aang, what's wrong?" Toph had jumped out of bed, thankfully able to catch her footing, at the intrusion.

"Iroh asked me to tell you two that he wants to leave after breakfast tomorrow," Aang said, a frown on his face. Suddenly his nose twitched. "Uh oh…" Aang suddenly let out a classis air bender sneeze. Katara was knocked out of the bed, along with the sheets and pillows, most of the furniture moves at least a few inches and Toph's nightdress flew up revealing a little more than she wanted revealed. Aang stared at the raven haired girl in shock as her nightdress settled back to its original state, a blush evident on his face; Katara gaped openly while Toph remained calm.

"Katara," Toph said, smiling. "Did my nightdress just fly up?"

"Y-Yes," Katara replied. She stood up and brushed off her dress.

"Ah… Katara would you be kind enough to face me toward Aang?"

"…Sure?" She walked over to the young girl and turned her slightly, making her face the Avatar directly. "Okay."

Toph let out a loud shriek and dove towards Aang, a promise of pain in her eyes.

* * *

_Bring me a ring for I'm longing to be,  
The envy of all I see._

When Smellerbee walked into the apartment she shared with Jin in the Middle Ring of Ba Sing Se her eyes widened when she saw her roommate packing up many of her clothes and belongings.

"What's going on?" Smellerbee asked in confusion. "Are you moving out?"

Jin laughed and shook her head. "No, I'm just…going on vacation for about a month."

Smellerbee raised an eyebrow. "Vacation? Where?"

Jin shrugged. "The Fire Nation."

"The Fire Nation? Why in the world would you be going to the Fire Nation? You hate the Fire Nation almost as much as Jet."

Jin frowned. "Don't mention that two-timing, sword swinging, thinks he's so cool, Komodo Rhino butt face in my presence."

"Two-timing? Jet cheated on you? With who?"

"He didn't cheat on me, I just couldn't really think of how to start the insult."

"…Right… So where exactly are you staying in the Fire Nation?" Smellerbee asked.

"Oh…no where special…just, well, the Fire Lord's Palace…" Jin mumbled under her breath, but Smellerbee heard it all the same.

"The Fire Lord's Palace?! You hate the Fire Lord! Why in spirits name are you spending vacation there?!"

Jin smirked and turned to face her friend, placing her hands on her hips proudly. "I've been asked to partake in his Courting Ceremony."

"Courting Ceremony?"

"It's when the Fire Lord has to choose between four girls and make one his wife," Jin explained, letting her smirk grow when Smellerbee's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"You're going to be the Fire Lord's wife?!" Smellerbee exclaimed. "What about Jet?"

"Oh Bee," said Jin, using the girl's nickname. "There's only a chance that I'll be chosen." Jin flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Plus Jet's gone for five months; what does he care?"

"Oh right," said Smellerbee, remember that her former leader was going to be gone doing some secret business that he couldn't tell anyone about for the Earth King. "But I'm pretty sure that Jet didn't leave expecting you to get married…"

Jin smirked and zipped up her bag. "I know." She threw her bag over he shoulder, gave Smellerbee a quick kiss on the cheek before walking out the door. "I'll miss you! I'll write you as soon as I can!"

"Wait!" Smellerbee called, but it was too late, her friend was gone. Smellerbee quickly darted out the door as well and onto the patio. She turned to look down the street and opened her mouth wide. "LONGSHOT! We got trouble!"

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, here's the next chapter. Sorry, no Zuko but he'll, definatly be in the next chapter and he'll get to meet the girls. Also I made Ty Lee half Earth Kingdom cause to me, it make's sense. Everyone we have seen from the Fire Nation has black hair and gold eyes, Ty Lee's looks are more Earth Kingdom. So I figured her mother was from the Earth Kingdom since Ty Lee's father is a Fire Nation Noblemen.

I also made the Freedom Fighters stay in Ba Sing Se because I know they wanted to start over and where better to be but in a city that has to start over (which after the war, I believe Ba Sing Se will have too). Also Smellerbee is rooming with Jin because she's older now and rooming with two single men would most definatly be frowned upon in B Sing Se.

And Haru... well, I wanted Ty Lee to have someone and I _really_ didn't want an OC so I went through all the boys we have seen in the show and I decided Haru might be the best choise. Believe it or not it was between Haru and Tao (I actually think I might have the later appear in future chapters).

So tell me what you think. The more reviews the more I'll believe people want to read this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, including any of the characters from the series. Nor do I own the song "Matchmaker" from Fiddler on the Roof.

**Catch me a Catch**

CHAPTER THREE

_For Papa,  
Make him a scholar_

_For mama,  
Make him rich as a king_

"I don't like this," Sokka mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. He watched as his little sisters things were carried onto the Fire Nation ship. "I _really_ don't like this."

"Relax Sokka," Toph said from beside the older boy, her hand tightened on his arm. "She's going for show, remember?"

"Yeah, but it's been two years since we've seen Zuko; he's older now."

"…So? He's only a year older than you," Toph pointed out.

"Exactly! He's twenty years old! That means he has twenty year old hormones!" Sokka exclaimed while throwing his hands in the air. "He might taint my pure little sister with his fire nation cooties!"

"…Cooties… Wow Sokka, are you _sure_ you're nineteen?" Toph rolled her eyes. "What _does_ Suki see in you?"

Sokka flexed his muscles. "I'm hot stuff."

A scoff came from behind them. Katara walked up and hit her brother over his head. Sokka let out a yelp and rubbed his head, glaring at his sister. Katara smiled and looked over at Toph. "The ships all ready Toph, General Iroh says we can leave whenever you're ready."

Toph shrugged and let go of Sokka, reaching her hand out for Katara to take. "Alight, lets go then."

Katara took the girls hand. "Don't you want to wait for Aang?"

Toph shrugged. "Why? The sooner we leave the sooner I get to _real_ land. I'm sick and tired of holding onto you people!"

Katara let out a sigh and shook her head. "Well I want to wait for him. I also need to say goodbye to dad and gran-gran."

Toph hissed. "What is with you people? Whenever I leave home I just go; I don't waste my time with goodbyes."

"Exactly why there are crying blotches on the letters your mother writes you," Katara pointed out while giving the younger girl a condescending look.

"Whatever," Toph dismissed, crossing her arms.

Katara couldn't understand how Toph wasn't as nervous as she was. Even though she knew that her attending the Courting Ceremony was only for show, she still felt butterflies in her stomach at the thought of going to the Fire Nation and seeing Zuko again. Has it really only been two years since she'd last seen him? For some reason it felt like it's been longer.

Suddenly there was a huge gust of wind and Aang stood in front of them. "Okay," he said seriously, so out of character for him. "I've been thinking this over and I've decided that I forbid you two from going."

Katara stared at him in shock and confusion, not sure how to take the boy's suggestion. How was one supposed to respond? Katara cared for Aang deeply; he was like her little brother, her son even, she didn't want him to be upset and angry at her. She would not, could not, leave him in such a condition.

Meanwhile Toph looked at the boy with a raised eyebrow, obviously excited yet a little annoyed at the challenge. "Is that so, Twinkletoes," she said, crossing her arms. "And who, exactly, is going to stop us."

"I am," Aang said with confidence. "I am the Avatar and I will have obedience."

"…That sounded so cool," Sokka said, impressed with the young boy. He gave a smile and nodded in encouragement. "That's right Aang! You use your authority! Save my babysitter!"

"This is so stupid," Toph sighed, kicking at the snow. "I'm not going to stand here in the cold and pretend that I'm actually taking Fancy Feet seriously." As Toph began to walk toward the ship, Aang set his staff out and blocked her way, effectively stopping her from continuing. Toph growled. "You are _so_ lucky there is no land here."

"Aang," Katara said gently, trying to reason with the boy. "You know that this is all a plan. Neither I nor Toph will have to marry Zuko."

"Yes, but this is the Fire Nation," Sokka said, joining the debate. "They probably have their own evil plan."

Aang nodded in agreement. "Exactly."

"…Katara, do me a favor and water bend these two idiots onto an iceberg," Toph mumbled.

"You two are much too young to join a Courting Ceremony," Sokka pointed out. "Katara is only eighteen. She's not even allowed near other boys until she's thirty…five."

"Toph, you're only sixteen," Aang said to the girl. "You have your whole life ahead of you!"

"For the last time," Toph said menacingly. "This is all for show. Nothing is going to happen to Sweetness and I. That said, you two need to go away and try to think of what you'll do with your miserable lives for the next month while Katara and I are away!"

"…Why is it I always come when there's a fight?" Hakoda asked himself.

_For me, well,  
I wouldn't holler  
If he were as handsome as anything_

"Dammit! Why did we have to be the ones to look after this girl?" Smellerbee said from her crouching position behind the bush. She looked over at Longshoot who looked deep into her eyes. "I know she's important to Jet! But all she does is cause trouble!" Another look. "Oh fine! But we're going to have to somehow find Jet and tell him. We're not going to be able to stop her."

"You know," came Jin's sing-songing voice. "I can hear you two."

"…Dammit!" Smellerbee said before jumping up and glaring at the back of the girl's head. "Ok Jin, this stops now. We know you're mad at Jet, but going off to get married _is not_ the best way to deal with the situation!"

Jin said and turned around, her hands on her hips. "You just don't understand. You have Longshoot, the greatest guy in the world. He understands you and cares about you and tells you things. Me? I have a guy who doesn't even remember that it's our anniversary and instead tells me he's leaving for five months!"

"…Shit, it was your anniversary?" Smellerbee asked, looking at Longshoot. "I knew we forgot something!"

Jin sighed and turned away from them. "Well you weren't the only ones. Anyway I'm not doing this to get back at him… Well, okay, I am; but I'm also doing it so I have something to do while I'm waiting for him to come home. When I get back from the Fire Nation I'll only have to wait… four more months…" She finished the last part sadly.

"…Yeah, you're still not going," Smellerbee said.

Jin rolled her eyes this time and scoffed. "Like you two can stop me. If either of you harm me, Jet'll kill you."

"Not if we tell him it was to stop you from going to your wedding!"

Before Jin could reply, General Iroh walked up to the three teenagers, his wide smile in place. "Hello Jin," he said. "Are you ready to go?"

Jin smirked and picked up her luggage. "You bet."

"Wait! You can't take her General Iroh," Smellerbee cut in, giving the older man a stern look.

Iroh looked confused. "Why not?"

"Um… She's pregnant."

"What?!" Jin and Iroh were both shocked.

"I am _not_ pregnant," Jin hissed, glaring at Smellerbee menacingly. "Now let's go before I commit murder." Jin handed her bag to Iroh and glided away from her two friends and onto the ship. She put her hands on her hips as she looked around, trying to find a familiar face and a large smile took over her face when her eyes landed on a young water bender. "Katara!"

The water tribe girl turned around and waved at her older friend. She ran over gave her a hug. "Jin! I'm so happy to see you!"

"I know. It's been, what, three years?" Jin said, pulling away but keeping her hands on the tan girl's shoulders. "How have you been?"

"I've been well," Katara replied, shrugging her shoulders. "I've been a little bored, though. What's been going on with you? I mean, in the last letter I got from you, you were still with Jet."

Jin gritted her teeth and scoffed. "The jerk is gone."

"He left you?!" Katara was appalled.

"No! A few days ago he told me he's going to be on a top secret mission for the Earth King and he'll be gone for three months!"

"That's awful," said Katara, giving the girl a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. "But, I mean, if it's for the Earth King it can't be helped…"

"He's known for four weeks but waited until the last minute to tell me! Not only that, he told me on our anniversary. I thought…" Jin let out a sigh again, and looked at the ground. "Never mind, it doesn't matter anymore."

Katara frowned. She opened her mouth press for more information but was interrupted but a shout of happiness and someone jumping onto her shoulder and then pushing off and jumping next to them.

"Jin!" Ty Lee shouted happily, pulling said girl into a tight hug.

Jin returned the hug. "Hello Ty Lee, still as hyper as ever I see."

Ty Lee laughed and nodded. "You bet!" She leaned in closer. "So how's the yummy piece of man meat of yours?"

Jin growled. Why was Jet always brought up? She was her own person! Jet wasn't all there was to her! "He's a jerk and I don't want to talk about him for the rest of the month."

Ty Lee let out a laugh and backed away, putting her hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright, so how has everything else been?"

Jin shrugged as she, Ty Lee, and Katara walked. "Not much. Ba Sing Se is the same yet…different. There's still the upper, middle, and lower rings, but the city is a lot more open and there a lot more jobs so the poverty and crime has gone down…"

"I never liked how Ba Sing Se had the upper, middle, and lower rings; it just didn't seem right. Are you still living in the lower ring?" Katara asked, showing her concern that her friend lived in such a dangerous part of the city.

Jin shook her head. "No, I moved into a house in the middle ring with Smellerbee about a year or two ago. Um, Jet didn't want me living in such a dangerous place and asked the Earth King to add the house to his contract…"

Katara smirked. "That was nice of him."

"Yes, he's a saint," Jin growled. "Now enough about me, how are you Katara? Excited to see Zuko again?" Jin nudged Katara while giggling.

Ty Lee laughed. "Oh please, Katara's giddier than Mai when she sees a newly sharpened knife."

Katara sighed. "Oh shut up. I am excited to see Zuko; he is, after all, a valued friend, one of which I haven't seen in a long time."

"A hot valued friend," Ty Lee put in. "…No pun intended…"

"Though I hate to evil lantern lighting jerk, I must agree with Ty Lee; Zuko _is _rather handsome." Jin said.

"Why do you hate Zuko, again?" Katara inquired.

"Oh you know, fire bender and all," Jin shrugged nonchalantly. "I guess I'm still a little racist like that."

"…Yeah, sure," Ty Lee said, rolling her eyes. "Speaking of jerks, though, I ran into the biggest one while on my way to meet the ship! First he wouldn't stop and give me a ride and then he got a total attitude when I immobilized him and hijacked his cart!"

"I heard that could happen," Katara said dryly. The girls walked into the small room that would serve as their courtiers until they got to the Fire Nation. Toph was sitting on the lower bunk of one of the two bunk beds in the room. She raised a brow when she heard the door open. "Hey Toph, Jin's here."

"Al_right_, crazy girl with the dress and bonnet; things are going to get even more amusing."

Jin let out a laugh and walked into the room, giving Toph a peck on her forehead, though the younger girl tried to swat her away. "Hello Toph, it's nice to see you again too."

"Yeah, I know it is. So how were you talked into joining this thing?"

"Oh, you know, revenge," Jin replied, smiling. "How about you?"

"Oh, you know amusement and sabotage."

"Ah Toph, you're one of a kind. Which makes me somewhat hope you'll really become the Fire Lady."

"I'd stay in the Fire Nation for good if that happened," Ty Lee added.

"Toph _would_ look good in red." Katara put a hand on her chin and made it look like she was deep in thought.

"Not as good as you, though, Katara." Jin smirked.

Katara chuckled and shook her head. "Blue will always be my color."

"I always thought blue made you look fat," Toph said monotone. She "examined" her nails.

"What?!" Katara was appalled. She looked at the other girls, pleading for an answer. "It does?"

"…How long have you and Toph been friends again?" Ty Lee asked, scratching her head.

It took Katara a few moments to realize what they meant before she scowled and folded her arms. "Dangit Toph! Stop doing that."

Toph shrugged. "I need to do something for entertainment."

"Unfortunately it's at the expense of others," Katara mumbled. "How long until we get to the Fire Nation, again?"

_Make me a match,  
Find me a find,  
Catch me a catch,_

"Land!" Toph shouted as she fell back and made an earth angel. "Wonderful, beautiful, delightful dirt! Oh who I missed thee!"

Katara smiled fondly at her friend, remembering a time she had the same reaction when they had been lost in the desert.

"Welcome ladies," said a monotone, familiar voice. The girls turned to see Mai standing there, her face as impassive as ever. "The Fire Lord would like to extend his welcome and his pleasure that you all accepted to participate in the Courting Ceremony."

Ty Lee smiled and cart wheeled up to her long time friend. "Hey Mai! How's life as a Fire Nation servant?"

Mai scowled. "I'm an advisor, Ty Lee, not a servant, get it right."

"Why aren't you part of the ceremony, Mai?" Toph asked, crossing her arms. "Didn't you have the hots for Fire Breath?"

"Mai's already engaged," Ty Lee drawled, her eyes shining with mischief.

Katara gasped in shock. This was news to her. "W-Who?" she asked, not believing that the emotionless girl was going to be married.

"A kin folk of yours, Katara," Ty Lee said slyly. "A mister Sangok of the Northern Water Tribe."

"Sangok?" Katara explained. "Sangok and Mai…are getting married? But Sangok and Mai are so…so…"

"Different? I know! They met during the last battle, when she and I were sent by Azula to take care of the Northern Tribe troops that had just landed on shore. He was actually a challenge for her. I think he had something to do with her turning on Azula during the battle. I thought it had been much too easy to talk her into it…"

"Shut up," Mai said, glaring at her friend.

Katara's eyes were still widened in shock. Sangok? Yes she remembered the boy. He had been one of the Master Pakku's and a very boring opponent. She had taken him down without him landing a single blow. How could a power house like Mai fall for a shrimp like him?

"If you ladies will follow me," Mai said, turning around and walking up a long pathway. "I shall bring you to your rooms; there you will get ready for the opening ceremony where you will be presented before Fire Lord Zuko, the Council, and the Nobles."

"Do we have to get all dressy and crap?" Toph grumbled as the followed the weapons master.

Mai nodded. "Yes, you will also be made up. The dresses are, of course, of Fire Nation culture, but we picked out dresses that we believe will look lovely on you all."

"…I look awful in red," Jin mumbled under breath.

_Night after night in the dark I'm alone  
So find me match,  
Of my own_

Zuko let out a woeful sigh as he sat on his throne, waiting for the girls to come out. His already sour mood darkened even more when his uncle had refused to tell him the girls he had brought.

"I hear that one of the girls is from one of the Water Tribes," a maid said as she and another maid passed by Zuko with bottles of wine for the Council.

Zuko perked up at this. A Water Tribe girl? Could it be…No, it couldn't and there was no reason to hope. He would not be lucky. His uncle was the matchmaker and most likely got four girls who would make his life miserable.

The red curtains that led to another room opened and out walked Uncle Iroh, a smile on his face. At his appearance the room went quiet, anticipating what was to come.

"Hello everyone!" Iroh said cheerily. "I would like to bestow my thanks to you all for waiting so patiently."

'Just get to the girls, uncle!' Zuko wanted to shout, but kept his anger in check.

"I also know that you are eager to see the four girls I have brought, one of which might someday by your future Fire Lady." The Dragon of the West smirked.

Cheers erupted.

"So, let me introduce you to the first lady, Miss. Ty Lee of the Fire Nation."

The curtains were pulled back once again and the hyper acrobat walked into the room. Zuko could hardly believe his eyes. He had never seen Ty Lee in an outfit that did not give her room to do summersaults. She'd be lucky to attempt even a split in this dress. The red material stuck to her like a second skin, adding more to her toned muscular body. There was an opening on the side of the dress with a slash over it, giving some view of her firmed, yet tasteful abs.

The girl walked gracefully to Zuko, her eyes brimming with excitement at all of the attention. She bowed as low as she could, which wasn't all that low considering the dress. "Fire Lord Zuko, it is an honor." He could hear the merriment in her voice and Zuko knew he would be on his toes for the next month.

"I am happy that you accepted," Zuko said. Ty Lee glanced at him from her bowed head and he knew that she could tell he was lying and that she very much enjoyed the fact. She straightened and walked to the long table in the middle of the room where she and the other girls would be sitting for the night.

"The next young lady is Miss. Jin Ko of Ba Sing Se," Iroh said with a glint in his eyes.

Zuko's eyes widened in shock and fear. His uncle had to be joking. He would not be evil enough to invite that girl into the palace where she would have easy access to sharp knives and his bed chamber.

To Zuko's dismay, when the curtains were pulled back, the pretty girl he had met back in Ba Sing Se walked into the room. She was twice as beautiful as the last time Zuko had seen her; therefore, she was twice as dangerous.

Jin's dress was also tight, making her curves even more noticeable. The dress had a slit from the middle of her thigh down, giving everyone a better look at her long, sleek legs. The low cut of the dress gave a teasing view of her cleavage, which had also grown twice as it since the last time he saw her.

When Jin was standing in front of him Zuko had to stop a shiver from running down his spine. She was smirking at him! Not only that, it was an evil smirk! He would need to wear armor for the rest of the month.

"Fire Lord Zuko," she greeted smugly, bowing down.

Zuko coughed. "Jin Ko of Ba Sing Se, I am pleased to see you again." When she joined Ty Lee at the table, Zuko couldn't stop his sing of relief.

"Toph Bei Fong of Gaoling is the next you lady." The was a murmur of approval throughout the room.

Zuko watched as Toph walked into the room. This time he choked on the wine he had just taken a sip of. Toph…in a dress? Not only a dress but…a red dress? He must be dreaming. But he wasn't. Toph's was a little more modest than Jin's, but still low cut. Since when did Toph have breast? And…and are those curves? Also…since when did Toph travel without Aang?

Toph walked up to Zuko with her usual air of "I'm better than you and if you disagree I'll earth bend you into next year."

"Hello Fire Lord Hot Head," Toph smirked, not caring when everyone stared at her in shock.

"Hello Toph," Zuko replied. "Where's the Avatar?"

Toph scoffed. "I don't know; back in the South Pole?" She joined the other two girls at the table.

"And last, but certainly not least, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe," The glister in Iroh's eyes brightened ten fold.

This time Zuko could not hold back his shock of surprise when Katara walked into the room. She looked even more lovely than she had when he last saw her three years ago. The dress she had on was the fairly modest; the most provocative part of it was that it showed some of her cleavage. Waterbending all those years certainly helped with her figure, her body looked firm yet…soft, in a way. You could see her defined muscle on her tanned skin, but her blue eyes made her look somewhat fragile. In short, she was gorgeous.

She was the only one of the girls to walk over to Zuko with a smile. She bowed. "Hello Fire Lord Zuko, it's wonderful to see you again."

Zuko pulled at his collar nervously. "Hello Katara, you look…well…"

She let out a soft laugh. "Thank you. You do as well."

For some reason, Zuko felt disappointment pull at his heart when she left him to sit with the others.

Iroh grinned. This would be the most entertaining month he's had since the war.

* * *

Author's Note: I know, its been a long time, but I've been very busy. If you want to see the dresses the girls wore this chapter, I have links to them in my profile.

Okay next chapter we will have Zuko being tortured by 4 girls. 3 doing so on purpose will the 4th doing so unconsiously. The other boys are dealing with problems of their own. Sokka's not to happy with the fact his little sister is at the hands of a homonal fire bending boy. Aang doesn't know how to deal with his conflicting feelings with Toph being in a Courting Ceremony. Jet goes into rage when Longshot and Smellerbee track him down and tell him exactly what "his girl" is doing while he's gone.

"The course of true love never did run smooth." Act 1, Scene 1 of A Midsummer Night's Dream.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Catch Me a Catch_**

CHAPTER FOUR

_Since when are you in a match, Chava? _

_I thought you had your eye on your books_

"I just don't understand," Aang mumbled from his seat atop of a pile of snow. "Why would she want to go?"

"I know!" shouted Sokka beside him while waving his hands exaggeratingly. "Katara's going to get herself into trouble! I saw those heated stares Zuko would give her!"

"She was happy traveling around, hanging out with me. She never once mentioned marriage."

"What if he puts the moves on her? Oh my god! What if he gets her pregnant to trap her into marrying him?"

"Maybe this was her way in getting away from her parents while I was in the South Pole… But she came here! So…that doesn't make sense…"

"What's she going to eat there, anyway? All the food there is hot and spicy! You can burn your tongue on just drinking the water! She'll starve to death!"

"What if she really _does_ like Zuko? They did get along pretty well before…"

"…You two a pathetic," Suki said as she walked over to the two boys and stared up at them. "Honestly, there's a simple solution."

The two boys perked up and looked at the Kyoshi warrior, who had arrived earlier that day, eagerly. "There is?"

Suki nodded and rolled her eyes. "Aang if you want Toph back so much just go and tell her. Sokka…get over it."

"Hey!" Sokka yelled. He jumped down from the snow hill and glare at his fiancé.

"Your sister's a strong girl, Sokka; she can take care of herself."

"Well so can Toph! Why does Aang get the nice advice?" Sokka demanded. Aang smiled and floated off the hill as well to stand next to his two friends.

"Because the reason Aang's upset is so cute! His love away from him, in someone else's Courting Ceremony. You're just being an idiot."

"Yeah Sok- Wait, what?" Aang doubled back. "My love? W-What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, Aang, it's so obvious. That's why you're so upset Toph is gone. You like her but she's about to become someone else's wife."

"…Their wife? I thought this was all a joke?" Aang sounded desperate.

"It might be," Suki said, shrugging her shoulders. "But Courting Ceremonies are very important in the Fire Nation. After General Iroh came to talk to me I decided to read up on Fire Nation culture. In one case, where the Fire Lord couldn't decide who to take for his wife, the Council members chose for him."

"Wait!" said Sokka. "You mean…there's a chance that one of those girls could actually become the Fire Lady?"

Suki nodded. "Yes. She would have to agree, of course, but then, who wouldn't? Money, power, and if the husbands nice it would seem as if they had won the lottery."

"Toph and Katara don't care about those things." Aang seemed to be trying to convince himself more than Suki.

"Maybe…" Suki rubbed her chin in thought. "Though… Toph _has_ been looking for an excuse to get away from her parents. If she marries Zuko she'll have more freedom and she won't have to stay with her parents for a few months whenever you visit the South Pole."

"Wow, she has a point," Sokka said, looking at the Avatar with sympathy. "Toph's going to marry Zuko… Well, as long as Katara's safe." He shrugged his shoulders and started to walk away, hands behind his head while whistling.

"I wouldn't be too sure," Suki continued, examining her nails. Sokka stopped dead in his tracks. "Katara had gotten use to traveling, so staying in one place is hard for her, especially it being the South Pole… If she became the Fire Lady she'd get the chance to travel the world for meetings and such. Also, she and Zuko seem to have this…chemistry about them…" Suki shrugged. "Oh well, I guess we wont know for sure until another month, huh?" She walked away, leaving two distraught boys staring after her.

Later that night a figure slowly crept its way towards Appa, who was sleeping a little ways off the shore. The figure threw his bag onto the flying bison, jumped onto his upper back and took hold of the reigns.

"Hold it!" A loud voice. The figure grimaced. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Um, Appa needs to get some fresh air so…"

"Uh huh… You're going to the Fire Nation aren't you?"

"Pft, No!"

"I'm going with you."

"What? But-"

"No way, I need to go save my little sister! I left a note for Suki, she'll understand."

The figure smiled. "Alright, get on."

_And you have your eye on the Rabbi's son_

_Well, why not?  
We have only one Rabbi and he has only one son.  
Why shouldn't I want the best?_

"You didn't have to shoot me in the butt," Smellerbee grumbled as she rubbed the sore area the arrow had pierced.

Jet shrugged. "That will teach you two for tracking me down after I said not to. Who's watching Jin?"

"Probably some hyped up Fire Lord by now," Smellerbee sneered.

This got Jet's attention. His back stiffened and the grass stem in his mouth fell out. "What did you say?"

"That's why we came." Smellerbee pointed between herself and Longshot. "Jin's in the Fire Nation participating in the Fire Lord's Courting Ceremony! She might become his wife!"

"Wait, wait, wait," Jet said, running a hand through his hair. "I leave for a few months and she goes off to get married? Why weren't you two doing your job?" Longshot stares hard at Jet. "Of course you could have tied her down," Jet replied in aggravation. "How do you think I get her to stay out of trouble?"

"By ditching her for three months?" Smellerbee snarled sarcastically. "What were you thinking, anyway? It probably would have been better if you had told her a little before hand, instead of the day you were leaving!"

Jet rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Okay, instead of trying to blame this whole thing on me, tell me how you two are going to get her back to Ba Sing Se."

Smellerbee and Longshot glanced at each other. "Uh…Jet, she's at the Fire Lords Palace; do you _really_ think they'll just let us take her?"

"You're Freedom Fighters! You can think of something!"

"Oh no, Jet; you got yourself into this, you go get her. Longshot and I are going back to Ba Sing Se and we're going to relax and try to get over the fact that you almost accidentally shish-ca-bobbed our butts."

Jet glared at their backs as the walked away, the wheels in his head churning as he tried to come up with a way to fix this.

He ran a hand through his messy hair and looked in the direction he _should_ be heading, and then turned a little to the left in the direction that his girl was, probably getting herself into more trouble than she could handle.

He let out a sigh and started running. "Dammit!"

_Because you're a girl from a poor family.  
So whatever Yenta brings, you'll take, right?  
Of course right!_

"What made you decide to participate in the Courting Ceremony?" A member of the Council asked Toph.

When the girls had been woken earlier that morning they were informed that today was "interview" day. Each girl would meet with the Council, one at a time, and answer any of their questions. So far Ty Lee and Jin were finished, Toph almost done, and next was Katara.

Toph shrugged nonchalantly. "I figured it would keep me occupied for awhile."

The Council stole glances at each other and cleared their throats. "Um…right. Well, thank you for your time. Please send in Miss. Katara of the Southern Water tribe."

Toph nodded and walked out of the room with her usual smirk of arrogance. "Hey Sweetness, it's your turn."

Katara looked up from her book and let out a nervous sigh. From the moment she walked into the room, Katara could tell she was the least favorite of all the girls. The Council stared critically at her, some started murmuring to each other in hushed tones.

"So… Miss. Katara of the Southern Water Tribe," said a member of The Council. "What is your position in society?"

Katara raised a brow. "Um… Excuse me?"

They all sighed. "Are you in high society? A princess? Who are your parents?"

"Oh, um… Well, my father is sort of in charge of the Southern Tribe…" Katara thought hard. "He's pretty much considered the Chief…"

"He is not the king?"

"Well, no; the Southern Tribe has just been rebuilt and we have a different government than our sister tribe…"

"So… You're a peasant?"

Katara bristled. "I wouldn't say that."

"You also helped the Avatar end the war, correct?" asked another member, ignoring her last comment.

"Yes," Katara said proudly, fondly remembering the days she and her brother traveled with their two best friends Aang and Toph to help Aang stop the Fire Lord.

"What made you decide to participate in the Courting Ceremony?"

Katara stiffened. She was fairly positive she wasn't suppose to tell the Council that Iroh had asked her to join the Courting Ceremony so Zuko could stay single… Talk about an oxymoron. "Well…" said Katara, wringing her hands. "Well Zuko and I got along pretty well and are close friends… I have been missing my traveling days and was sort of suffocating in the South Pole so…"

The Council turned to each other, speaking with one another with their eyes.

"Thank you for your time, Miss. Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, you may leave."

Katara blinked a few times. It was over? She was sure that the others had taken longer. No matter, Katara got up, bowed, and walked out of the room.

"Boring aren't they?" a voice from her right. Katara spun quickly and saw Zuko walked her way.

Katara bowed out of habit but she smiled widely. "They certainly can't hold a candle to Aang, I must say."

Zuko scoffed. "I would never appoint obnoxious Council members."

"Oh admit it, you miss him."

Zuko shrugged as he and Katara walked down the hallway together. "How did the interview go, anyway?" Katara sighed woefully. Zuko smirked. "That well?"

"They don't seem to like me that much," Katara said feeling slightly offended. "Just because I'm not "technically" a princess or whatever."

Zuko nodded his head. "Yes, the Council takes status very seriously."

Katara laughed and nudged him in the ribs. He scowled down at her. "I remember a time you took it just as seriously. What was it you called me…? Little peasant?"

"You were trying to stop me from achieving my goal!" Zuko said defensively.

"Your goal was to steal Aang and bring him to your father!"

"Well aren't you two get all cozy together." They turned to see Toph smirking at them.

"What?" Jin asked as she appeared behind Toph. She looked from the Earthbender to Katara and Zuko. "Did something happen?"

"Oh, I just found this two getting cozy with one another," Toph replied nonchalantly, knowing full well she was implying more than what she saw.

Jin's eyes widened and she covered her mouth in mock shock. "No! You mean… The Fire Lord has already chosen? He was getting so comfy with her before they even announced the engagement, as well?" Toph nodded in affirmation.

Zuko and Katara looked at each other in bewilderment and then turned back to the two girls. "No!" they shouted at the same time.

"How disgraceful," Jin said, smirking. She turned around and sashayed away.

Katara glared at Toph. "See what you do?"

"…Not really," Toph replied, pointing to her glossy eyes.

"That's not what I meant!"

"Wh_aaa_t? Fire Lord Zuko and Katara were getting it on in the hallway?" They could here Ty Lee clearly, even though she was in a completely different wing of the palace.

_Hodel, oh Hodel,  
Have I made a match for you!  
He's handsome, he's young!  
Alright, he's 62.  
But he's a nice man, a good catch, true?  
True_

"Alright girls," Iroh said as he walked into Katara's bed chamber. "I know how the Council feels about you all."

"Ugh, I don't want to know," Katara grumbled.

"Why ever not? They like you just fine," Iroh said cheerfully.

Katara straightened. "You mean I'm not their least favorite?"

"Oh no, you are," Iroh replied. "But that doesn't mean they hate you; they just wish she had a better social standing." Katara grumbled. "Ty Lee is their third favorite."

"Why am I third? I'm Fire Nation!" Ty Lee said, narrowing her eyes.

"Well they consider running away from home to join the circus to be a slightly big offense," Iroh explained.

"Stupid Council."

"They're second favorite is Jin."

"Me? I have an even lower social standing than Katara!" Jin exclaimed.

"Yes, but they feel your looks cancel that out."

"…Cool. I knew these puppies would come in handy some day," She stuck out her chest and stared at it proudly. Then her eyes widened and she shook her head. "What am I saying?" They all shrugged.

"So that leaves Toph as their favorite," Iroh continued, grinning at the Earthbending girl.

She shrugged. "You realize this Council is full of idiot's right? I'd probably make the worse Fire Lady."

Iroh sighed and shook his head. "If they had rational minds than it wouldn't be as fun."

"…True…"

Everyone nodded.

_I promise you'll be happy,  
And even if you're not,  
There's more to life than that---  
Don't ask me what._

"I'm sorry, but I've been instructed not to let anyone in without instruction from the Council or the Fire Lord." The guard looked down at the two boys standing in front of him. They both looked tired, as if they had been traveling all night and all day.

"But he's the Avatar!" Sokka exclaimed, pointing out the arrow on Aang's head.

The guard thought for a moment, than his face brightened as he remembered a talk he had earlier today. "Oh, and I've been told especially not to let the Avatar in."

"What! Why?" Aang asked in bewilderment.

The guard shrugged. "I don't know; I just follow orders. I was told to tell you that you can come back in a month or so."

Sokka's eyes widened. He grabbed onto Aang's arm and pulled him away from the guard and behind the corner where no one could see them. "I can't believe them!"

"What?" asked Aang, perplexed.

"They're keeping you away while the Courting Ceremony is going on! They know how you feel about Toph!"

"What? How dare- Wait, what feelings? I don't know what you're talking about." Aang glanced around nervously.

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Aang. Anyway, we have to find a way to get in without anyone noticing and be able to help and/or save my sister and Toph! Now…what would Suki do…?"

"You need to ask yourself what a girl would do to get in?" Came a husky voice. It was Jet. He scoffed. "What a loser."

"…You couldn't get in either, could you?" Sokka said, putting his hands on his hips and wearing a smug look.

Jet looked down at the ground, silently giving his answers.

"Anyway, Suki's smart, so if I do what I think she would do- I got it!" Sokka jumped around happily. "I got it! I got it!"

"What is it, idiot?" Jet asked.

"Well…what would Suki do?" Sokka looked pointedly at Aang.

It took him awhile before Aang got it. "_Oooh_."

"I am _not_ doing this," Jet said a few minutes later as he glared at the dress Sokka was holding out for him.

"Come on," Sokka said, waving the dress around. "As maids we can see and hear everything and no one will recognize us!"

"I am _not _dressing like a girl!"

"Alright," said Aang as he stepped out of the dressing room wearing a long sleeved red dress and a black wig with ringlet curls. His eyes were covered with orange eye shadow and the lipstick he wore was too deep a red and the blush made him look like a clown. "If you don't want to get Jin back then you can just stay here."

Jet glared at the dress again. "Dammit." He snatched the red material from Sokka's hand. "Jin better reward me for this."

Sokka picked the bottom of his dull red dress since it was way to long for him. His hair was in a bun with red chopsticks holding his hair in place. His eyes were shaded a deep blue, the blush made his cheeks lighter than the rest of his skin, and he wore bright pink lip stick that did not go with his assemble. "Alright men," he said while pointing toward the exit. "Move out!" He stomped his way toward the castle.

"…I hate my life," Jet said sorrowfully as he started to put on his own dress and make up.

* * *

Author's Note: If you haven't noticed, I try to make the scene match the lyrics. Also, this chapter had some Zuko/Katara interaction, huh? lol. I have been wanting to write about the boys cross-dressing for so long, lol.


End file.
